roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kriss Vector
The Kriss Vector is a Personal Defense Weapon.The Kriss Vector is unlocked at Rank 100, or can be purchased with credits (CR). Note: Stats for the Kriss Vector are still HIGHLY experimental and may be subject to balancing changes based on how it performs on live servers. History The Kriss Vector was designed in 2006, prototyped in 2009 and officially entered production in 2010. It was developed and manufactured by KRISS USA, formerly Transformational Defence Industries (TDI).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KRISS_Vector Currently, no major armed forces are known to use the Kriss Vector. Design The Vector's action, the unique KRISS Super V System (KSVS), allows the Vector to have both extremely high rates of fire and low recoil, while still being extremely light. This is achieved by having the bolt and a weight block travel downward instead of traveling back towards the shoulderhttps://kriss-usa.com/le-mil. The Vector is a delayed blowback weapon. This submachine gun is filled with rails which allows the attachment of weapon accessories to meet the needs of each individual user. While the weapon does not have side rails attached, slots are provided to allow the user to attach them if needed. The stock is collapsible and adjustable which make it easy to transport and comfortable while using. While the safety and fire selector are ambidextrous, the magazine and bolt release are not. Only the Kriss Vector SMG is manufactured with the selective trigger group (safe, semi, 2-round-burst, fully automatic) and is sold exclusively to military and law enforcement forces. It is available in 9x19mm and .45 ACP. All other variants are semi-automatic. Civilian versions are chambered in 10mm Auto, .357 SIG, 9x21mm, .40S&W as well as 9x19 and .45. The Kriss Vector is compatible with Glock magazines in corresponding cartridges. In-Game General Information The Kriss Vector in this game is chambered in .45 ACP and equipped with a 25-round magazine. It has the 2nd fastest rate of fire out of all primary weapons, just slightly less than the M231. Like a few other guns in-game, the iron sights of this PDW, while decent in real life, are quite obstructive in-game. The default sights appear to be the same as those of the L96A1 and the AWS. The recoil is low for a .45ACP cartridge, being on par with the MP7. The fast fire rate can make it a little bit hard to control in stock form without attachments. Fortunately, recoil control attachments can correct this issue. However, the recoil is still very noticeable even at medium range, and combined with the Vector's steep damage drop-off, greatly reduces effectiveness beyond close range. The gun has very high damage at short range, requiring only 3 shots to kill, same as with the UMP45,AUG Para and the MP5/10. However, the 3-hit-kill range lasts for a very short distance, up to 40 studs at most, due to the fast damage drop-off of the Vector. At about 80 studs, the gun needs 6 body shots to kill and 4 if hitting the head. Although the gun has a very high fire rate, its magazine is smaller than most other PDWs. The user will need to reload very often. The player will usually spray the whole magazine to kill a single enemy, even if the target is only a few studs away. What separates this gun from other PDWs is a 2-round burst mode, similar to that of the AN-94, which allows for more accurate and controlled shooting pass close range. ''Usage & Tactics It is not recommended to go head to head against opponents at medium to long range. It's best to engage in close quarters, where the extremely short time-to-kill provides a major advantage over most other weapons. unless the opponent ambushes. The player must be wary of shotgun users. No matter how powerful your PDW is, a shotgun can still kill you faster. With practice, Vector users can pre-fire ( shooting at the spot where you expect an enemy to appear e.g. at a doorway ) or go for headshots to reduce the time shotgun users have to line you up. Firing in short bursts, or tap firing, helps conserve ammunition while retaining the Vector's time to kill. Only clicking for a moment in full auto will still expel multiple rounds due to the Vector's RoF. It's a good idea to always be ready to switch to a secondary in case your magazine runs dry, due to how easy it is to waste ammunition on a single enemy. This and its inefficacy at range are the main weaknesses of the Kriss Vector. The 2-round burst mode offers a more controllable and accurate alternative to tap-firing. This enhances the vector's performance at mid-range and beyond, which somewhat makes up for the Vector's low range and damage ( past close range ). If the burst mode is used correctly, it can extend the effective range of the Vector with practice. For attachments, mounting an optic is recommended for increased effectiveness at mid-range, alongside a grip of the player's choice, preferably one that reduces ADS recoil like the stubby grip, but the vertical grip can also help if the user plans to engage exclusively in close range combat. Conclusion The Kriss Vector is a gun designed for close range combat, similar to the Colt SMG 635, but with a smaller magazine, higher fire rate, and less recoil. It is near impossible to beat in close quarters but the stopping power suffers a noticeable beyond this range, unless the user knows how to use the Vector's more-accurate 2-round burst. 'Attachments' Pros And Cons '''Pros:' * Has an insane rate of fire, at 1200 RPM. * Low time-to-kill in CQC. * Very controllable recoil for the power output Cons: * Low magazine capacity for its RoF, players will need to reload often. * Poor range and damage beyond short ranges. * Somewhat bad iron sight. Trivia * Kriss Vector was added to PF CTE and test place before its release on the main game. * It's the second primary weapon chambered in .45 ACP, and the 3rd weapon to use the .45 ACP in game. * The Kriss Vector's charging handle slides completely backwards when being cocked. However, in real life, it instead pivots to the side at a 90 degree angle and only slightly slides backwards. * It stole the title of "Last PDW to be unlocked in-game" from the AUG A3 Para, which is unlocked at rank 80. * The kill-feed notification shows the name "VECTOR" instead of "KRISS VECTOR". * The Vector in-game seems to be that of the Gen. 1 version from the looks of the trigger, stock, and BUIS (backup iron sights). * The Gen. 2 version has a more conventional-looking trigger, a stock similar to the M4, and different BUIS. * It is the only PDW with a 2-Round burst Gallery WlBtHns.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011658823.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011655795.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011653789.png Feeds.jpg|CTE in nutshell Vector1.png|View of right side Vector2.png|View of left side References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Under Construction articles Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Scout Class